Telepathy
Telepathy is the power to mentally communicate, read, control, infulence and transefer information from one mind to another by means other than the known perceptual senses. This can range from the traditional reading of minds to the implanting of thoughts into the minds of others and eventually extending one's radius of mind-reading. This could also let the user to induce addiction, or project thought-wave "static" into the minds of those who try to invade your mind. They could even possibly exercise Psychic Persuasion or a Danger Sense after further practice. Lasting telepathic alterations, such as constant mind control or erasing memories, to a person's mind leave "scars" but evolved humans possessing the power of healing or regeneration can counter memory loss by healing the scars. The Mind Before you are able to do this, you must first know how the mind works. When you hear a word, your brain translates it into two things. Say you hear the word "apple". First you think of the word "apple". Then you imagine a bright, juicy piece of fruit. You visualize the apple in your mind. So when reading somoene, you won't be able to hear there exact thoughts like in the movies, but more like strings of motions and feeling that you can translate into words. 'Training on telepathy' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100613224251/psi/images/7/76/Telepathy.jpgAdded by Vegeta8370Telepathy means to focus on another, and send them messages using thoughts. with this one can insert thoughts into peoples minds or even animals or creatures. aka mind control. This is one of the better-known arts of psionics. We will cover some exercises below as well as my personal one. Well, here is my personal exercise. Visualize a black field in your mind with a blue tunnel down it. visualize at the end of the tunnel the persons nickname if on internet, Name if known, or face if known. To recieve just open your mind down that tunnel while focusing and see what you see. To send, have them focus on you in the above way and then you do the same but imagine what your sending going down the tunnel and into them, and be sure to focus greatly on them recieving it. Other people sometimes link their minds to anothers, which is complicated. I have not tried it yet but heres a exercise. You visualize the universe stretching out in front of you, and stars everywhere. But the stars are people and the shine is their auras.Have everyone appear to have a different aura. Then focus on the one in particular, and imagine it coming to you and you and him/hers aura fusing with yours. But be warned this isnt to be taken lightly. You can recieve frustration, extra psi particles, other emotions, if link is very strong even thoughts from the other person. In order to stop the link, just imagine it dissolving into particles. Good luck! There is another exercise. This is more general, but it still works and is required to recieve telepathic messages. In order to use this, you must be prepared to get a headache the first few times you use it. Each person has a telepathic "wall" that exists around their mind. In order to enter the receptive state, you must destroy this "wall". Begin by allowing your mind to expand. Keep doing this until you encounter a barrier. Push on this barrier and look for weak points. Once you have found one, simply push on it and exploit it until the barrier breaks. This will require great mental discipline, and is not recommended for beginners. Once you have succesfully destroyed this barrier, you will find a great black field around you, the vastness of it causes most people to flee back into their consciousness. However, in this state, you will be able to sense various telepathic impressions that various people subconsciously emit. If you want to create a telepathic connection to someone, you must imagine your mind, and theirs. You both must then mesh your minds, outside of your body, then split the combined mass into two pieces. Then you return one half to your body while they do the same with the other half. (Don't worry, you will still have control of your entire mind). In order to utilize this bond, you must concentrate on the other part of the consciousness in your mind, and then do whatever you wish. Because some of your mind is in their body (not enough to take control, though) you will be able to easily communicate, no matter how far away you may be. Telepathic Uses: Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. **Cloak Mind: The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds. **Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask oneself, and other peoples' presence, from those within a certain are. A telepath can also disguise themself, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow. **Stealth: The ability to telepathically mask one's presence and the use of his/her abilities from being detected living beings. To do this, reach out your mind and enter everyone's in the area. Send them thoughts that you are not important, and may not even be there. *Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *Telepathic Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil. **Dilate Power: The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. **Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepath to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. **Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. **Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **Psionic Siphoning: The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. **Telepathic Tracking'': Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. Category:Niqqaz Category:abilities